Slytherin The Girl Who Lived
by charmed.girl97
Summary: This story is were Katie Shaw is the girl who lived and harry never exsisteded. Now she and Draco Malfoy go over all she problems together throught out there years at hogwarts.xxx majoy Gryffindore bashing!xxx Being Re Written onto my new Account MoonStoneCat125 Look Me up!
1. Ages:

**Slytherin = The Girl Who Lived**

**Disclaimer :**

**I would just like to say that yet again like on my other Harry Potter Fanfic I will be putting a disclaimer on every chapter and yes there will be some people in this one that do NOT belong to anyone but me!**

**OK harry potter and everyone else in it do not belong to me they belong to Warner Bros and J.K. Rowling and there associates. Now onto there ages... hope you enjoy it!**

******DM/KS******

**Authors Note: **

**Sorry about this but I just wanted to warn you that Harry Potter will not be in this even though he might be mentioned at some point in this but I am not quite sure on that one myself. So I think I will let you get on with this reading and here we gooooo!**

******DM/KS******

**Chapter 1 Ages**

Katharyn/ Katie Shaw Age :11

Draco Malfoy Age : 11

Ron Weasley Age : 11

Hermione Granger Age :11 a half

Neville Longbottom Age: 11

Fred and George Weasley Age : 13

Severus Snape Age :26

Lucius Malfoy Age :27

Pansy Parkinson Age :11

Headmaster : Age :OLD

Katharyn Shaw ( Katie) = Age 11 years old. Only child. Orphaned. Living with her last relatives. Abused.

Draco Malfoy = Age 11 years old. Only child. Son to Lucius Malfoy and Narcissia Malfoy.

Ron Weasley = Age 11 years old. Second youngest child and youngest male in the Weasley family. Has five olde brother and one younger sister. Son to Molly Weasley and Author Weasley.

Hermione Granger = Age 11 and a half. Only child. Daughter to Kelly Granger and Max Granger.

Neville Longbottom = Age 11 years old. Only child. Living with his gran. Parents in a mental Hospital for going crazy under the crutiatus curse.

Fred and George Weasley = Age 13 years old. Third and fourth youngest and oldest sons. Sons to Molly Weasley and Author Weasley.

Severus Snape = Age 26 years old. Only child. Son to Tobias Snape and Ellen Snape nee Prince. Brothers in all but blood to Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy = Age 27 years old. Only child. Has a wife called Narcissia Malfoy nee Black. Has a son called Draco Malfoy. Brothers in all but blood to Severus Snape.

Pansy Parkinson = Age 11 years old. Only child. Unknown Parents.

Headmaster Dumbledore = Age old. First born. Unknown brother. Headmaster to Hogwarts.

******DM/KS******

**Authors Note: I know that it is a bit short but what else could I come up with on such short notice. I do have the start in mind I just wanted to start it out like this OK . **

**Yes I know that Katie/ Katharyn Shaw is MY name and you are welcome to use it if you must. As I said before there might only be a few mentions of Harry Potter but no actual speaking or actual appearances!**

**Look out for the next chapter for the next chapter. I am not quiet sure if I should call it the orphanage were she gets her letter on start it on the train where she and Draco meet. Well we will just have to see wont we!**

**Tell me what you think I should do because I don't have a clue!**

**Se ya for now !**

**charmedgirl97**

**Katie**


	2. New Friends On The Train

**Disclaimer:**

**Well here I am disclaiming again. Well you know it all already so I will just say ...Katharyn/Katie Shaw is me and is my character and no other and no Harry Potter appearances so you can all rest in piece because they are NOT mine !**

**Authors Note :**

**Hello and this is the second chapter. I have thought long and hard about what to call this chapter so I called this. New Friends On The Train! I will be doing flash back in this chapter and probably chapters to come. It will show thing about the orphanage that have been mentioned and if you do not understand something you are free to come and mail me and I will either explain it to you my self or just post it on here as an authors note OK. Well I think that's all for now and will speak to you soon . Bye Bye.**

**charmedgilr97**

**Katie**

**New Friends On The Train**

Katie was walking up the halls of the train looking for an empty compartment to go and sit in. There was none so the only other option was to go and ask if she could go and sit in the cart with the cute silvery/ blonde haired kid! Not that she didn't mind at all it was just that ... Well she was very shy to put it in the simplest ways. As she got there she sided the door open and finally got a look at the even more cuter face than she thought she would see!

Draco looked up at the sound of the door sliding open. The train had not yet left the station and surely the sweets lady would not come till it set off. The sight that met his eyes was not one of the usual ones. There standing looking at Draco was the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen. She had dark misty blue eyes that were hid by her glasses and a pale complexion. Her chocolate brown hair just going past her shoulders and her fringe, that was in a side parting , reaching down to her ears. The thing that made him think twice about her was the cage that she held and what was in the cage. A snake. A Python to be exact.

" Excuse me, but would you mind if I sit in here with you? The other compartments are full so..."

she trailed off and Draco finally found his voice. She was staring at her feet as she was embarrassed.

" No, not at all. you are welcome to sit in her with me if you like !"

She looked up and gave a shy smile them sat down.

All the while that he was sitting there up to the point were he said she could sit she was thinking...

'Omg! He is so nice and kind. No one else would of said yes to me! I'm a Geek and Nerd and a... FREAK! Well I hope he doesn't think that.'

Katie sat down and put my caged snake on the bench with me. He cleared his thorough and She looked up . He had silvery Grey eyes that sparkled in the light and silvery /blond hair that shined and was in place with a lot of gel. He had a pale complexion like me and his smile.

' I think its the best part about his face.'

" Hello. My name is Malfoy...Draco Malfoy. And what is yours?"

He looked at her with his hand stuck out as if to say 'when you are saying your name shake it!'

" Hi! My name is Katharyn Shaw but please call me Katie. I really don't like my birth name!"

She said with a shy smile and a little shake of the hand. He did a smile as well as if to agree.

" Well if it help at all my real name is Draconus. But I really don't like that name. Not even my parents dare say it other wise they will face the wrath of the 'Young Malfoy Heir!'"

At that they both laughed and it was a real laugh that no one has rarely gotten out of me.

They both sat in silence that was quiet soothing. Through the cage Katie was petting her pet Python. This sparked some questions and things in need of answers for young Draco...

" You do know that you aren't aloud snakes as pets. There are only Cats, Owls, and Toads. I have a Owl. Her name is raven because she has raven coloured feathers

Katie stopped petting the snake and looked at Draco.

" Well I am allergic to Cats so that is out of the question and Owls freak me out and Toads are just discussing. So .. Th...my...um mm..." Katie looked like she was trying to find the right words to make it make seance.

" Your parents ?" Draco tried to see if that would help. It didn't. Katie just looked out of the window.

" I don't have any. They died the First Halloween after my first birthday. Not a very happy day for me I'll say."

Draco thought once again trying to find the next one.

" How about your gardiens?" Yet again she shook her head.

" Haven't had any since I was 6 and even though I want a parental figure in my life... The people I had to live with for 5 years made me think that I never want to go to another home again. And that's saying something!"

Draco looked at her like he was actually thinking and it kind of looked like he was ... sympathetic.

" So where do you live then?" He said with his head tilted to the side as in a curious manner. Katie took a deep breath and closed her eyes. when she opened them again she said " I live at a orphanage." After that there was a long pregnant pause. The tension between then as probably so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

" Oh I'm sorry! I wouldn't know what it would feel like because ...Well I live with my parents and quiet frankly I am considered a spoiled brat. Yes I actually admit it."

Just then something else popped into Draco's mind that was from their earlier conversation. " Why do Owls freak you out?" Katie looked up and smiled but it came out as more of a frown.

" Would you like m too tell the first experience I can remember with Owls or the latest ones?"

" Would you be so kind to do the earliest one you could remember milady?" Draco said in a very posh voice that made them both laugh.

" OK I think I was about 4 or 5 and ...

_**Flashback**_

_Katie ran away from her cousin Dudley, a big whale of a kid, who rounded on her and got his friends to surround her. She was backed up to a tree so the only option was to climb it because she would rather not get beat up by her cousin AND her Uncle Vernon as well. She did a quick turn and was climbing up faster than you could of said 'help'. She looked down to see that Dudley was yelling up at her but she couldn't hear anything. He turned and started yelling at one of his 'Friends' to go up and get her but no one could make it 10 ft off the ground without slipping on the tred because they are all fat but not as fat a Dudley!When she got to a very thick branch something shot down and landed next to her. It was a Owl. At First it just sat there staring at her and she stared back. Then it put it's leg out in front of it and puffed it's chest. She tried to take the letter away but as soon as she touched it she thought she saw an evil smirk come onto its face. Well she could of seen things. Owls can't smirk, can they? Any way as soon as she touched it it started squawking and scratching and biting until Katie fell out of the tree. She thought, because she was so far up, that she was going to die but then the strangest thing happened. Instead of hitting the floor at a rapid pace she fell to the floor on her backside and she just had a little jolt were she had landed. When she got back 'home' she got the worst beating of her life and then was stuffed back in the cupboard under the stairs that she was forced to call a bedroom..._

_**End Flashback**_

" Well that was my first encounter and would you like to hear the last one? The first one by far as worse but this one was when I was at the orphanage." Draco was to stunned by what he had heard so he just nodded. At that Katie started...

_**Flashback**_

_In this flashback katie was 7 years old. she had just been dropped off about 1 month ago. this is what happened._

_Katie was sitting in her bed room rubbing her legs and her hole body really. It was the first beating she had received and for all she wished she hoped it would be the last... But sadly it would not but that is a different story all together. The reason was WHY she has gotten beaten in the first place. It all started at breakfast and everyone one was eating in the kitchen but one girl. She was about 8 years old and looked like she hadn't eaten anything in a while. True to popular facts she had not been eating much. The amount that the Orphanage gave her was not enough to feed a cat. Since the first day here Katie had not been treated well. It had been a bit better then the Dursleys and she would be grateful that she would not have to listen to them calling her names and the always on the go chores and the beatings but just looking at the other Orphans plates she knew that she was being treated differently because she was a freak. Tat is what her 'family' told her and even though she didn't believe most of the things they had said this was, however, the 1 thing that she did believe. Now she knew it was true. she was sitting there waiting to be excused and then told to do the chores she was told to do. Even though all of the kids there got chores she got most of them and most of them were the most disgusting. Just as she was about to leave a Owl flew in through the open window and sailed towards her. Katie being afraid of them tried to move but she was frozen in shock and a bit of terror. When it got closer she saw it looked a bit lie the one that made her fall out of the tree a couple of years ago. Then gradually it clocked in her mind. It WAS the same Owl. She knew she had to get out of the way but she was frozen. And would not move. Then as it landed she blacked out into the sweet blackness..._

_**End Flashback**_

Just as Draco was going to say something a ring interrupted the hole conversation and it was strangely coming from Katie's pocket...

**Authors note:**

**Yes I am going to end it there for this chapter so I can leave it on a cliff hanger. The next one will be called.**

**A strange conversation and reliefs**

**yes I know a bit corny and sounds rude but when you read it it will just be cute .**

**I hope at least ha ha.**

**Bye Bye or now. **

**charmedgirl97**

**Katie**


	3. A conversation And Relief

**Disclaimer:**

**do not own Harry Potter but do own Katharyn/ Katie Shaw. **

**Blah. Blah. Blah. **

**Gonna change things like:**

**Griffindor bashing...**

**Headmaster bashing...**

**Slytherin friends...**

**Ron and Hermione bashing...**

**Fred and George likings...**

**And more stuff like that.**

* * *

* * *

**-*-**

**Authors Notes:**

**Yes I know the title sound wrong but I can assure you that it is not 'WRONG'.**

**If you can think up things that you would like to read in my story feel free to review and mail me but I would like mail more because I don't read many of my reviews mainly because I don't get many! OK back on with the story! I am defiantly going to continue on with this story even if I have to do it for years and with the way I am going I think I might have to ...Oh well I enjoy writing and reading so it wont be a problem but as the years go by it might lesson because the school work and boyfriends and stuff like that. But don't worry it will be finished!**

**charmedgirl97**

* * *

**Katie.**

* * *

**-*-**

**A strange conversation and reliefs**

...Just as Draco was going to say something a ringing cut through the conversation and it was coming from Katie's pocket...

" Um Katie? Whats ringing in your pocket?"

She reached in and pulled out something with a screen and adials with letters and numbers on. To a muggle it is called a cell phone.

" This my friend is a cell phone and it is a way for contact between muggle. The orphanage gave it to me so I could chat to my friends! There is only one adult that knows I am a witch."

Katie pressed a button and answered it.

* * *

* * *

**-*-**

**Phone conversation POV**

**Katie : Hello?**

**Voice: Hello my darling freak of a niece. How have you been doing since we last saw you on the door step of the orphanage that we sent you to?**

**Katie : Aunt P P Petunia ? **(katie stuttered)

**Aunt Petunia: why yes dear it is me. How did you guess. Well never mind that now... We had a visit over the summer holidays just gone from a crack pot old fool called Dumbledore saying that for half the summer holidays we have to have you being that we are your last living relatives and if you are anything like you were 5 years ago well we will not have a pleasant time! You got me ? Good now we wont see you for 11 moths and if you dare try and ring us back on this number when you get here you will pay!**

**End Phone Conversation POV**

After that the phone cut off. Since Katie had put it on loud speaker so that Draco could here it Katie had gone from her normal pale complexion to even paler and then to deathly white. From Draco's point of veiw it looked like she was going to pass out. As it was Katie was not responding he put the cages snake onto the bench he had just vacated and then sat down in front of Katie. As she was facing the wall he was now sitting in front he could see tears in her eyes. Carefully moving closer as if to see if he could get any reaction from her and if he could see and reluctance in her eyes or her body he rapped his arms around her and she just automatic put her head on his shoulder.

" Katie? Why does your Aunt hate you ? "

Knowing fully well that she was responsive now and she hadn't pulled back much to both of their linking. Katie sniffed and re shifted her head so he could hear her better.

" Do you want to long story or the short story?"

She asked in a voice that even as close as they were he could barley hear her.

"Short story please. We'll be getting to Hogwarts in about 2 hours and you need time to calm down."

She pulled out of Draco's comforting embrace and leaned against the back bored with Draco holding her hand.

" OK ... um mm ... Basicly my mum was what you would call 'mudblood...

* * *

* * *

**-*-**

_**Flashback**_

_Voldermort was walking up towards the Shaw house in Godricks Hollow. he had found some information on the whereabouts of the Shaw's from a reliable source, and their secret keeper, Wormtail or is commonly known as Peter Pettigrew. For wormtails sake he hoped that peter is not lieing about this. He opened the gate and stepped through the wards. There were many but the was not strong enough to keep him out. I got to the front door and the light to to upstairs bedroom flickered on. At that moment Voldermort took the liberty to blast the door thinking that '_

_They will not be alive and so there for will not care' Standing there in front of everything else, including the stairs, was James Shaw Wand out ready to fight to the death and death it was going to be. they dueled and to be honest he wasn't such a bad dueler and if he had been on the dark side they could of gone places but alas he was not. Voldemort shot him one last spell and then hit him with Avada Kadava. He dropped dead like he had not been living at all. Then he continued walking past the body of James Shaw and up he stairs to see that the bedroom door to were Lily Shaw and Katie Shaw were standing on the other side of._

_He blasted the door just like he had done the front door and walked inside. The in the room was Lily Shaw and the little girl that she was standing in front of to protect. Now she knew that standing in front of her would not protect her for long but she had to bide time for if the order members got here on time maybe she could have her little girl live. She knew by now that James was dead and she was soon to meat him but she sure as hell hoped that Katie would not get the same fate and if she did she didn't have any pain go with it._

_Lily was sitting in the living room, Katie just about to be set to bed, when the wards indicating that either Death Eaters were here or Voldermort was himself. They had already made a plan encase anything like this were to happen and since the wards alarms went off here at Sirius's place and Remus's place and Peter's place and the order members meeting area for they knew that someone was always there. She ran up stairs with Katie in my arms and something about her made Lily think she too knew what was going on. as we got to the top of the stairs she put her head on her shoulder and shouted down to James " Daddy...LOVE YOU!" With that he turned around blew them both a kiss shared a look at me and nodded. As I locked the door to the nursery we heard the front door be blown of It's hinges. For about 10 minute lily heard hexes and curses fly about and in the end Avada Kadava, shouted Voldermort, ended the battle. She knew he was coming up here so she made one final wish and blessing on her daughter._

* * *

* * *

_**-*-**_

_James knew it would be the end for him so he made a silent 'I love you' to his family. The thing that made him want to go upstairs and kiss his Lily and Katie good by was Katie shouting " Daddy...LOVE YOU!" to me. So he turned around and blew them both a kiss. It almost seamed as Katie knew what was going to happen and what was happening right now. Lily and James shared a look, a final look, and then nodded. They both knew they weren't going to make it out but we some how knew that Katie would make it out with not to much damage done to her. As he heard the bedroom door shut the front door was blasted off it's hinges. There was Voldermort himself. I was in for one of the most life threatening and most dangerous duel he has ever had and it was all going to end with the one unforgivable that James dread to hear._

_When the door to the nursery was blasted off it's hinges Lily didn't even flinch neither did Katie for that matter even though they were both scared inside. Lily knew what was coming when Voldermort lifted his wand and opened his mouth. Lily's last words were ' blood protection, blood oath, you can not KILL HER!' The last part sounded like it was taking her life essence away from her and she fell to the floor in a bright blue light the same color as Katie's eyes. When Voldermort had finished with her he then turned to Katie and did the same thing. The only __difference was that when it hit Katie it rebounded off her and hit It's owner and sent It's soul somewhere else to, hopefully, never to be seen again..._

* * *

* * *

_**-*-**_

**Normal POV**

When she had finished she lent into Draco for morel support. She couldn't believe she had to say and relive one of the worst nights of her child hood. At the exact moment Draco was trying to get his head around all of that. Then something clicked in his mind. while he was sitting there he was thinking...

'Her name sounded familiar...

Her mums a muggle born...

Voldermort...

The killing curse...

Rebounded off her for head...'

" Oh ! Your the girl who lived. How could I have not seen it before. I have heard of your description in the news a few times but there have never been any actual photo's. Katie? When did you find out all of this because of what I could tell from your aunt and what you said about the orphanage they never told you you were a witch until your letter came?" He looked at Katie but she wouldn't meet his eye and she seemed to be in her own little world.

Shaking his head as well he moved back until he was leaning against the corner of the walls and put Katie's head down on his lap. Now normally no one but his mum and sometimes his dad were aloud to touch him without his consent so this was odd in its self. If any one came anywhere near him and were about to touch him he would be out of there in less than a second. When her head was on his lap her body went on it's side so she could fully rest. After a couple of minutes of stroking her hair he was sure she had fallen asleep. Since they had about 1 and a half hours till they got to Hogwarts he thought she deserved some sleep worth everything that had probably gone on today including having to sleep in a orphanage. Now that's something that he would bet on it not very nice!

* * *

* * *

**-*-**

**1 HOUR LATER**

1 Hour later the sweets trolly did come round. When she opened the door the sound it made woke Katie up but just saw it was the lady from the sweets trolly so she sat up slowly getting the sleep out of her eyes.

"Anything from the trolly dears?" When they both shook their head she went to say something else as well.

"Oh and by the way dearies I think you should start getting into your robes about now I suspect that we will be getting there soon OK?" At there nodes she shut the door all the while thinking 'Those 2 make a cute couple and it looks like they are even if they don't know it yet!' Draco got both there trunks out as Katie didn't look awake enough to get it down without collapsing. When they both got there robes on they sat down and with Katie being fully awake by now got her phone out and put something on that sounded weird to Draco but it was good to Katie.

" Um Katie do you have any wizards sort of music on there? I cant understand any of it!" She nodded and pushed a load of buttons until she got to the weird sisters!

* * *

* * *

**-*-**

**Like it hate it come on you can tell me what you really think I won't bite .**

**Authors Note:**

**OK I think that is all for this chapter and I know what you are thinking about the KS/DM relation ship thingy well to clear this up I will say that...**

**There will be more of it but until they become GF and BF they will not notice it much.**

**There will also be little cute thing like this in it and as the trolley lady said ' They are so cute together even if they don't know it yet'**

**I think I agree with her on that one OK.**

**The next title will hopefully be something like this...**

**The Rocking Boat To The Castle**

**I know it sounds weird but when I write it you will see what I mean about it then won't you.**

**Well that's it for now...**

**Bye Bye!**

**charmedgirl97**

**Katie**

* * *

* * *

**-*-**


	4. The Rocking Boat To The Castle

**Disclaimer:**

**Yes I know yet another disclaimer and I really hope you all are getting the message because I am getting tiered of putting all of there on every page but at least they make my story longer so I have more words on here. Well here goes. Harry Potter and his friends with all exceptions of Katharyn /Katie Shaw are owned by Warner Bros and the likes...**

* * *

**Authors Note :**

**I'm back! So here we are again on the next chaper and this is going to be a good one hopefully.**

**There is going to be fighting and Ron bashing and Gryffindor bashing as well. **

**We have not quiet got to the Dumbledore bashing yet but I can assure you there will be some in the later chapters of this story. **

**OK on with the story.**

**charmedgirl97**

**Katie**

* * *

**The Rocking Boat To The Castle**

Just as the weird sisters song had finished the whistle went off letting the passengers know that 'You better get everything ready we will be there in 5 minutes!'

Seen as Draco and Katie were at the back end of the train and Draco knew a secret door at the back they disided to just get there and wait and chat.

When everyoneelse started to move they did as well and got off just in time to see a load of red hair growl their way past.

Katie looked back at Draco and with a very confused expression saying " Draco who put a bee in their bonnet?" Then laughed at Draco's expression to the muggle saying!

"Never ming muggle saying !"

They continued walking and got to a big man saying

" First years this way ! first years!"

When all of the first years got there he said to all of them

"Get on a boat each and with friends then say all ready and go they will set off towards the school ok?"

At there noddes he got on one and so did a red head that had stormed past and Draco and Katie.

Draco and Katie being the last people to get a boat and the last boat there had no one in it.

There were a few problems with it. 1) The boat looked old and tatty and looked just about as old as the castle probably was and 2) Katie was afraid of water because of what had happened when they had tried to teach her to swim with the older kids.

The old looking boat did not help ease her mind when she saw how rickety and unstable it looked.

Draco didn't particular want to get on it but they had to if they wanted to go to Hogwarts.

Oh Katie didnt like this boat.

It gives her the creeps.

She also don't like the way it looks.

It looked down right unstable and that doesn't help her phobia of water.

Ever since the orphanage tried to teach her to swim at a young age and with the rest of the older kids that could swim but were hardly any good at it.

Ok she do not want to go into that one right now and she thought that she would will tell Draco later if we get off this boat.

Oh she hoped he knows some spells that might help me if she were to fall into this horrible water.

Draco doesn't like the boat either and by the way Katie will not got near the edge and is just about on his lap his can gather she doesn't like it either.

He couldn't see why at a school like Hogwarts they would allow such a rickety old, battered and unstable boat that they don't go out of business because the health and safety.

My Father would never stand for it is me or Katie fell into this. He thinks it's a good job that he knew a few spells, that if one of them were to fall into this stuff they call water because this 'boat', he could ensure our safety.

Katie and Draco sat closely together both thinking the same things.

Just as they were nearly there a big ripple came out of no where and lifter the old boat up.

Katie's scream caught the attention of some that were trailing behind but since they were Pureblood, and most likely to be slytherins, they didn't give a dam.

Hagrid, who was to far ahead to hear them, just kept on going.

Back on the boat Katie lost her grip on Draco when they were to far In the air that the boat lost it's balance and fell out of the boat.

Just as Draco shouted her name she stopped screaming, her eyes glowed bright gold and then put her hand up in the air as if she was reaching for something.

What happened next was something Draco would never thought he would see.

A gust of wind blew by and rapped it's self round her and lifted her back onto the boat.

Just as she landed Draco was holding her to make sure she didn't fall again the water dispatched and they were floated to the shore like nothing had happened.

By the time they got there Katie was silently crying and she was shaking.

She did not want to do that again.

Draco was holding her like a brother would for a sister or a boyfriend would for their girlfriend.

When Draco got out he made sure he had hold of Katie because she looked like she would fall from shaking so badly. A girl whith brownish bushy hair and dark brown eyes came over to them.

" Um. Excuse me but is she alright?" Draco looked at her and saw actual worry on her face not the usual I don't give a shit sort of look that said I don't care but I am asking sort of vibe.

But this girl actually cared but he wouln't tell her what really happened for he trusted a fair few but that was not many.

"Yeah she's alright . She just doesn't like water when she knew she had to ride on it and it didn't help when the boat started rock badly . But nothing something to eat and along night rest can't cure."

The girl nodded at this and turned to go and find someone.

By the time they were just walking in the castle Katie gad calmed down allot and was now a bit jumpy.

With Draco there it made it easier for her.

When Hagrid stopped and pounded the 2 large oak doors 3 times a grey haired and mean looking woman stepped out.

" First year Professor!"

Thew woman looked them over and nodded to hagrid.

" Thank you Hargrid! Now you lot, I want you to wait out side until I come and get you then when I come back for a ordeal line and wait for my signle to come in the Great Hall!"

With that she walked away. What cough every ones attention was what one of the weasley said.

" Well, well, well, look who's here. Why isn't it Katie Shaw. The Girl Who Lived..."

* * *

**I thought I might stop there but I don't want to leave you hanging for the next chapter and I think this will be the best chapter yet. **

* * *

Everyone turned to look at the Girl Who Lived and Draco.

They did not like being starred at.

" Yes! And what is it to you?" Katie said with forced calmness.

"I'm Ron. Ron Weasley. I just wanted you to know that when your in Gryffindore you wont need friends like him. There Pureblood scum and with their evil, vindictive little Death Eater parents! I can help you into making the right choices in friends."

He said with his hand held out to shake.

No one had ever gotten Katie so mad in her life.

She had just found a friend that actually cared about her in a way that no one has ever since her parents death.

She was mad, no she was furious.

How dare any one say that she could or couldn't have who she wanted to her friends but she couldn't show her anger so she just remained calm.

" How do you know I will be in Gryffindore? How do you not know I will be in something like Slytherin or Hufflepuff or even Ravenclaw? I don't necessarily have to be in Gryffindore just because my parents were now do I?"

When she had finished saying that Draco looked impressed as she batted Ron's hand away from her.

"Oh and what, pray tell, would make you think that I would go to someone like you for help just because I come from the Muggle world and just because that I have never heard of Hogwarts till a few weeks ago made you think that I would need to be coddle every were I go making people think I am dumb and in need of assistance?"

This time Draco loked ready to collaps were he stood because he was holding in a very big smirk and a good old laugh.

The only difference was that now Ron was the one that looked angry and not Katie.

She looked as calm as ever and had an amused gleam in her eyes.

Ron did not take being humiliated in front of his piers very kindly.

On the out side he was fuming and on the inside he was in outrage.

" Why you little bitch!" He said with a mean gleam in his eyes wich made Katie and Draco stop their amusement and look at him. Katie with a bit of fear but mostly astonish met that he would even say that to her and Draco with a bit of a mean gleam in his eyes as well. No one would dare call Katie a bitch in front of him and get away with it. As he pulled out his wand Ron's curse came their way.

Katie being scared and not knowing what curse it was put her hands up to shield her face because she couldn't get it from her pocket.

When the curse was near her face it froze in mid air and then a fire wall came up suss pending it in mid air and then disintegrating it in the process.

Every one stood stunned for a minute before Ron came over and punched her in the stomach.

He did this repeatably for a couple of seconds before she regained her senses and he got flung against the wall with her powers.

Her hand was out as he flew pinning him to the wall for a couple of minutes then she dropped to a crouch holding her stomach.

Professor Mcgonagall had saw the hole or deal from wen he started punching her in the Stomach to when she flung him to the wall without a wand.

Now she knew why she was called the chosen one.

It was because she has Eminence powers.

Far power full than Dumbledore and Voldermort.

This would be a problem in the futer.

She would need to warn Albus.

When she cleared her through every one looked at her.

Ron looked scared and Katie and Draco looked relieved and happy that someone was here...

* * *

**Authors Note :**

**Well I think I will end it here. I hope you like it. I spent ages on this I think it will turn out to be the best chapter yet.**

* * *

**Next time I think I will do some more stuff like the sorting and the Dumbledore bashing but I am not sure yet. **

**Oh well I will just have to wait and see. **

**Thank you for reading and I hope you would review.**

**charmedgirl97**

**Katie**


	5. The Sorting Hat Problem

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Disclaimer:**

**Yes another chapter started and by the time I have finished these I will have way to many chapters and no were to put them Ha Ha. **

**No I don't think think that will happen but I am probably right when I say loads of chapters though.**

* * *

**Authors Note :**

**I am here and ready to write so I really hope that you are ready to read. **

**If that is the case then get ready i am being a steam writer.**

**Ha ha that is funny. **

**Sorry that is my own little amusment thank you very much.**

**charmedgirl97**

**Katie**

* * *

**The Sorting Hat Problem**

Proffesor McGonagall walked over to wear Ron was sitting and glared at him. Even though he would no doubt be in Gryffindor she would deduct point for physcally harming another student. And to add to that fact the person he hit was the chosen one and buy the lookes of the girl she had already been mistreated by other people too. " Mr Weasley when you get sorted into what ever house you are in 10 points will be taked for hitting another student and another 5 point for taking advantages of them when they had no means of protecting them." With that she walked over to Draco and Katie. Draco was doing his best glares at everone else who didn'ty even try and stop it. Well to be fair neither did he but he was at the back. The bushy haired girl just stood there next to Him and started laughing. If he hadn't been so worried about Katie and concerned about the way she was coughting he would of hexed the lott of them. " Mr Malfoy how is Miss Shaw? Can she catch her breath?" Draco looked at Katie who was at the moment breething better. " I'm fine Proffesor McGonagall. just a little out of breath thats all!" The proffesor nodded and she walked to the front. Draco got Katie up on her feet and in the line infront of her so he could get to her the while when she was escorting the first years into the great hall she was thinking...

_'Ok note to self I musht keep an eye on Katie. Yes I know that getting punched in the stomach leaves you winded for sevral second and even half a minute but for about 5 minutes is not good. I will have to inforn what ever head of house she has if it is not me to watch her and tonight I will get her to go to the hospital wing. I also muct inform the headmaster of the great powers that Katie posseses. I just hope for all that is good that if she gets into slytherin she wouldn't be turned to the dark lord. I may not like the malfoys but with what i have just seen with the heir and the chosen one they either must know each other since childhood or are soal mates. If they had only just met and are like that but are not soal mates I might have though that lucius might have told Draco to be friend Katie and then turn her. I really hope they are the first 2 one or the other I really don't care. No doubt Draco will be in slytherin and if Katie is aswell he will look after her.'_

As Proffesor walked into the great hall a bat of whisperes went about with the new first years. She cought several pieces of information or questions like 'How is there a room when there is no roof?' or something like 'I read about the great hall roof and Hogwarts A History' She would defanatly like this year. When she got to the front she pulled out a black hat and then it did something that no one would ever though it would do. It began to sing!

_**Oh you may not think that I'm pretty**_

_**But don't judge on what you see**_

_**I'll eat myself if you can find**_

_**A smarter hat then me**_

_**You can keep your bowlers black**_

_**Your top hats sleek ,and tall,**_

_**For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat**_

_**And I van cap them all**_

_**There's nothing hidden in your head**_

_**The Sorting Hat can't see**_

_**So try me on and I will tell you,**_

_**Where you ought to be.**_

_**You might belong in Gryffindor,**_

_**Where dwell the brave at heart**_

_**Their daring , nerve, and Chivalry**_

_**Set Gryffindors apart**_

_**You might belong in Hufflepuff,**_

_**Where they are just loyal,**_

_**Those patient Hufflepuffs are true**_

_**And unafraid of toil;**_

_**Or yet in wise ,old, Ravenclaw**_

_**If you have a ready mind,**_

_**Where those of wit and learning,**_

_**Will always find their kind;**_

_**Or perhaps in Slytherin**_

_**You'll make your real friends**_

_**Those cunning folk use any means**_

_**To achieve their ends.**_

_**So put me on! Don't be afraid!**_

_**And don't get in a flap!**_

_**You're in safe hands ( though I have none)**_

_**For I'm a thinking Cap!**_

Most of the teacherssang along other just sat there with a very noticable look of distaste on their faces. This look was on the only occupent of the staff tyable. He had black greasy hair and black like eyes and if you asked any of the older students they would of said that he was a overgrown bat that lived down in the dungiens and like to torment all of the students. Well if you asked any one but his own house wich was Slytherin. When the song had finished Proffesor McGonagall stood up and pulled out a roll of parchment. She read then name os the sheet in alphabetical order.

" Abot, Hannah!" A shy girl sat on the stool and no sooner had the hat tooched her head for 2 seconds it shouted

" HUFFELPUFF!" Most houses cheered and only a few slytherins did. The list went on untill it had gotten to the bushy haired girl.

"Granger, Hermione!" She stepped forward and the hat shouted the name that everyone had exspected.

" RAVENCLAW!" She sat doen in the seat that was next to were all the first years who were still to be sorted and she sat inedvertally right next to were Katie and Draco were standing. She kept giving them glares that they did thir best to ignore. When it came to sorting that little weasel Ron he got sorted into a house that no one exspected him to be in.

" RAVENCLAW!" The Gryffindor's were silent along with the Slytherins this time. Next came Draco. Before he left he whispered to Katie. "Seya later!" Just as the hat ghost over his head it shoutes

" SLYTHERIN!" This time the Slytherin clapped the loudest. Just 2 name after Draco's Katie's was called.

" Shaw, Katharyn!" As Katie sat on the stool Proffesor McGonagall gave her a kind smile.

" Ah what do we have here. The Girl Who Lived. You would do fine in any house for you have all the four founders blood in you. I really do not have the right to chose for you could only have real friends in the house you choose."

Katie only thought one house and that was...

" SLYTHERIN!" Everyone but 3 people were silent. Those people were. Draco, Proffesor McGonagall and last of and least exspected the snarky potions master Proffesor Snape. Katie didn't really care. She was in the house with her only friend and at the moment best friend and that was all that mattered because she wans't in the house wth the weasel and the likes of his lot. At the end of the sorting there were 9 Slytherins, 7 Hufflepuffs, 13 ravenclaws and 11 Gryffindors. When the headmaster spoke everyone went silent.

" Now I would like to make and announcement before you all get some food. To all first year the 3rd corridor the door on the right is of limets to all who dont want to die a painfull death. And the second one if never go to the forbiden forest. It is called that for a reason. Now with that down years 3 and above get to go to hogsmade to weekend every month. Oh and Bubble and Squeack and Toad in the hole!" When he said that all the food appeared that was prapaired by the house elves. Draco and Katie loked at each other and thought that the headmaster had lost it. By the end of the 2 couse meal they were told to follow the prefects. They did and when they got to the Slytherin common roon Proffesor Snape and the older kids were there aready. Snape was talking quietly to the prefects and they were talking about how the supposed golden girl got into slytherin. Well you could ask Draco how he had gotten to be just like best of friends with her in less than 5 hours together. Not all people are who they have been told are or look like they are either. When they were shone that every one was here the Proffesor started.

" Welcome first years . In Slytherin we have rules. Rule number one: you are to treat your house like family. If you see a fellow slytherin in need of assistance don't just walk the other way or just wach, do something about it and if you can't, get a teacher. Rule number 2: In Slytherin I will punish you if I see fit but if I don't see it and neither does another member of staff you are free to do stuff as long as the things you do don't seriousy hurt someone be it a teacher or student. Little pranks would be suffice. Now that is all and don't just dismiss what I have said . The prefects will lead you to your dormatories. Your trunks and other stuff will already be up there. Goodnight. Flint, Bulstrode come here." The 2 pefects came over and stood there looking inpatient. "You 2 have the curtasy of informing me of anything that seems off about Miss Shaw. If anything looks unusual or not in place come and tell me if I do not already now it. Understood? Now go to bed !" They nodded and headed towards the dorms.

**2 hours later**

Down inthe common room sneaking down from the girl's dormswas Katie. She had bought Sliver, Her Python, down with her so she could have someone to talk to other than Draco but what she is going to talk aboutis something that she couldn't bear to tell Draco other wise he might do something she won't like. She and Slivery were sitting infront of the fire when Katie started to hiss...

In the 6th year girls dorms Milacent Bulstrode heard a low hissing sound coming from the comman room so she went top investage. When she got halfway down she saw who was hissing. It was a Python and Katie. To her it sounded like a snake but to katie it sounded like english. " Sliver, what do I do. Draco probably is going to find out sooner or later that I am a parcletoung and then he will probably make fun of me and then tell the school. Draco is someone who would want alot of attention and even if he doesn't find out he will probably just get boured of a daughter of a 'mudblood' and a pureblood. Wait what if someone else found out before him and even though he acsepts it he would be mad that I didn't tell him and... then...t..h..en..." Katie stopped speaking because her body was racked with sobs. Milacent went back up stair logging in her mind to

1) go tell Snape in the morning and 2)confront Katie into try and get her to tell her what was going on last night.

She was quiet sure that she heard Draco's name in ther once or twice so she better not tell Draco yet.

_

* * *

_

**Authors Note :**

**Well that is this one done and I hope I can do more tonight but I don't think I would be able to finish the chapter.**

**I will keep updating when I have my internet back so don't fret I will be hereto update and update I will with bigger and better chapters.**

**cahrmedgirl97.**

**Katie.**


	6. Little Seacrets Big Things

_**Little Seacrets Big Things**_

The next morning Katie woke up to the sound of the showers going and people walking about.

'Well, at least I got a couple of hours sleep that wasn't infultrated by this snake man and him minions!" Katie didn't want a shower and she had already changed last night so she could just sit here and wait for Draco. The first people to come down were the two Prefect that talked to Snape last night. The girl said something to the boy and tried to look at Katie without her knowing but Katie saw it. She was heading over this way.

"Katie, Don't get paniced but I know you came down here last night and didn't come back you care to tell me why?" She tried to sound soothing and if she said something rong she wouldn't yell unless she had to because she wanted her to feel like she CAN trust people and by the sounds of last night she can't. "I don't know any silencing spells or anything." Now Milacent was confussed. Why would she need those? And what was so rong that she couldn't tell any one even Draco. " Katie why would you need one of those. Come on you can tell me. Ok I'll make a deal . Watever you tell me I won't tell Proffesor Snape unless it is something that could affect you learning and your health, Ok?" Katie nodded. " Um OK .Back at the orphanige I used to be kept in a sound proof room the keeps the sound in but you could also hear anything that was on the out side. The reason for this is when I first went there at the age of 6....

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Katie was sitting on her new bed. She had just gotten dropped off by her Uncle and Aunt. She always knew that they didn't want her and she knew this day would come sooner or later. That night when she got to sleep she felt something go in her head. The next thing she saw was that a load of people were getting killed and hurt and people with the sticks were doing it. No one was helping. She knew she was screaming but no one would listen. Just as someone pointed the sticks at her she got jolted awake by the orphanige people. The next day because that dream happened 2 time they put her in a separate room and made it sound roof on the inside._

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

" Now that I know magic does exsist I know they were death eaters and those sticks were wands. And that is also why that I cant sleep were other people are because ever since I got moved there just about every night I have dreams that were simular to the first one." Milacent nodded. She would have to tell Proffesor snape about that one and even though she could not stop the dreams she could teach Katie the silencing spell. Draco walked down at that point so she told Katie to go off with her friend. Katie wandered over to Draco who was talking to another girl that she reconised was in her dorm. " Pansy , I know our parent want us to get married but I don't want to. Ok!"

" Yes I do know Draco. Is it because that girl your hanging around with? Draco you should know with you father on the bourd of directors that James Potter isnt Katie's dad. She had a mudblood for a mum and a mudblood for a dad wich also make her a mudblood too. I do not know how she got into Slytherin but I do know one thing. She won't be staying for very long!" They still didn't know that Katie was there untill everyone stopped in the common room looking at Katie. Marcus Flint another one of those people who are ment to look out for Katie came over to the boy and girl. " Watever you are doing you better stop it now other wise I don't think we will have a common room by the end of the day!" Parkinson looked scandalus, Draco looked like he was trying to figure out the hidden meaning.

" What on earth are you talking about Flint. Were wern't doing anything were we Draco." Flint snorted.

" Well if you call talking about Katie or talking about something that upsets Katie nothing then you were doing nothing and as I said take watever you said back or pay the consiquences!" It clicked in Draco's head and as he turned the floor strted to shake all the way from the common room to snaped quaters. A huge gust of wind came up from Katie's hand and pinned Pansey to the wall " Parkinson, If I ever hear you say that me and my mum and my dad were 'mudbloods' you won't come out unscathed next time. You got it?" Pansey didn't do anything but looka at her like she wasn't human. Katie couldn't be dealing with he right now so she just dropped her but the floor was still shaking lightly so it was abit hard not to sway when you are standing. Just as Katie was about to leave Snape came in with a scowl on his face. The floor didn't stop shaking she just stood there wating to get a detention. " What was that and who did it?" the proffesor snarled. Pansey emidiatly stood up and ran over to him.

" Sir , Sir It was Katie . Katie's upset that she and her parents were 'mudbloods' and that she doesn't belong here. Then she did a spell that made me collide with the wall and stay there like I was pinned to it!" Katie rollled her eyes at how stupid she was. Snape turned on her and the fllor stopped shaking.

" Actually for your information Parkinson what I did wasn't a spell. It was my wind elament. I also comtroll fire, water and earth. I know I have others I just don't know how to unlcok them. Add that to what you just saw I am one person you do NOT want to mess with!" You could see just about everybod visably gulp. Then they turned to their attenton to Proffesor Snape.

" Miss Shaw Is what Parkinson said true?" Katie nodded then scowled at what she had said betwen the lines.

" Yes she said that me and my parents were'mudbloods'and as far as I know James Poter was a purblood with a lot of money. Parkinson was implying that my mum was a whore that only married James for his money and then went and slept with muggle borns and the likes and then she had me. James not knowing of this thought that I was his but I am not sure that I belive that. Parkinson would just say that to get a rise out of me but I do know that my mum WAS a muggle born!" Snape nodded and turned to Parkinson. " Detention. Tonight and me and you will have a talk about this because I knew Miss Shaw's parents and Her Mother was not a whore or was she someone who would do that to Potter. Although I do wonder why If they had been married why hadnt taken Potters name for her daughter." Katie shrugged thinking that as well. " Ok everyone to the great hall. No more dilly dalling. Flint, Bultsrode come here!" When they came overhe cast a silencing spell over them." Ok have you found anything on her?"

Milacent nodded and so did Flint. " Sir, last night I woke up to find her at about midnight down in the common room talking to her pet snake. And no it wasn't normal talking like english it was parceltoung! I also found out from her mouth to my ears that she came down her because she didn't wantto wake anyone up because of her nightmare ish dreams she's been having about death eaters since she was 6. When she went to the orphanage she got put in a sound proof room so no one would hear her screams!" The proffesors ears picked up on three words Eaters and Parceltoung. This was not good. " Ok since it is the weekend I will talk to herecause of no lessons and also I got informed last night of a fight between her and Ronald Weasley and she willl need to go the informary because she has problems breathing. People think she may be athsmatic." The 2 student looked at each other. They wre defanatly going to have to keep and eye on her.

* * *

_**After Breakfast**_

Proffesor Snape walked up to Katie when everyone started to go. "Miss Shaw I would like you to follow me please. We are going to the hospital wing for your regualr start of year check up!" She nodded, said goodbye to Draco and walked after him at a pace that he was going at aswell without even jogging ro running or even fast walking it looked like a normal pace she's used to go at. Proffesor Snape was impressed. " I have a reliable source that otld me yesterday Mr Ronald Weasle and you got into a fight beofer the sorting in the entrance hall. Why was that." Katie raised an eyebrow at the question but answered " He hit me because I didn't accsept his friends ship and I wouldn't accsept it because he called Draco a Death Eater in Training. When he hit me in my stomach I froze untill my wind powers kicked in and pushed him against the wall hard!"She finished as they entred he Hospital wing. What they didn't know was that they wouldn't be leaving for a very long while.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**I will post the next one after this one I just don;t know when that wil be. My internet well my computer isnt working so all I can do till I come back after the holidays of easter is write like I have nothing else to do wich is very true just about so I will ahve about 10 chapters by the time I have a working computer . For the holidays of easter I am going to my mums in kent and it is there that I will probably put on the chapters so don't worry I will have them.**

* * *

**Problem:**

**The thing is that I do not have a clue what to callmy next chapter. It will have something to do with the hospital wing and Severus Snape and madam pomfrey finding out about the abuse at the Orphanige but not at the dursleys and her being athsmatic as they guessed and other things like being malnutrishend but I do notknow what to callit. **

**How about **

**Severus Snape and Madam Pomfrey**

**Or does that sound like their dating?**

**How about **

**Problems**

**Yeah that sound ike what I want to put in the next chapter.**

**Problems For Poppy and Severus**

**Ok I have that sorted.**

**charmedgirl97**

**Katie Shaw.**


	7. Problems For Poppy And Severus

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything of any sort except my name in these chapters. Now everyone can sleep easily at night knowing I don't steal.**

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**When I said I am going to my mums for a week the thing is that I don't live with my mum. my mum and dad never got married so I live with my dad in derby shire while my mum lives in Kent. I am happy so don't worry and don't fret for me. **

**Ok here is the next chapter and I think I have come up with a name.**

* * *

**Problems For Poppy and Severus **

When Katie and Severus walked into the infirmary what Katie didn't know was that the normal check ups weren't till the Sunday after they come no matter what the only exception is when you come on a Sunday then you have to have it on the Monday after. Madam Pomfrey was waiting them as they stepped in. Poppy, being informed that she would have a student for a check up on serious things by Severus, was waiting . She really hoped this was not another one of those abused children. She get a couple of those every couple of years and mostly they are from Slytherin were their parents are not proud of them for more than 2 seconds until they make them do something they can't do and they get punished. Professor Snape is very good with these because, even though he wont admit it, he knows what it is like to be abused. " Hello Miss Shaw. Here for your yearly check up I see. Well go behind the curtain and change into these hospital robes and then say when you are ready and we will check you over,OK." Katie nodded and went behind the curtain. 5 minutes later she was sitting on a bed getting asked questions about the past health.

" Katie have you ever broken anything and if yes can you tell me what and if more than one tell me how many times, you got that?" As soon as she said broken bones Katie flinched and pulled her knees up to her chest. She looked away and she was moving her fingers every so often. " Um. All together I think I have broken 13 bones. Broken my left wrist 4 times. My ankle 2 times. My Right wrist 2 times. And the rest were my ribs that I have broken several times and different ones." Since she was facing away from them she didn't see then turn to look at each other with wide eyes. Yes they get abused people but they only get like hits and sometimes a belt to their back but they have never had so many broken bones. Now they just have to find out which were broken by accident and wich were broken with abuse." Katie can you tell me how you broke so many bones?" They were not going abuse or anything like someone else did it in case she took offense and ran. There haven't been but they wont take a chance and it is the Girl Who Lived." I'm very clumsy and I kept falling off my roller skates or I trip down the stairs!" She answered almost immediately and she would not meet their eye's . You might not see her face and if you did you would see a face that was blank and would rival Snapes but you could hear it in her voice that she hoped they would by it. For now they did and would question later. " Ok Katie did all those happen in the last 5 years or not?" Katie slightly flinched and winced as she looked away. 2 minutes went by and all she did was grip the bed harder and harder ever time the clock clicked."Since I got dropped off at my aunts and uncles. My left wrist and a right wrist and 3 broken ribs. The rest of the bones I broke were at the orphanage." It's a good thing that no one else was in the hospital wing they wouldn't of heard her whisper it. " OK Katie lie down and I will cast self casting spells on you so I can talk to Severus OK." Still having her death grip on the bed she lay down. Madam pomfrey with a kind smile put the spells on that does the diagnostics that sends the results straight to Madam Pomfrey every time they find something that has happened before and hasn't been healed and if it has. It send 3 lists. Things that havn't healed. Things that have and things that are not wright with her now.

* * *

_**Poppy and Severus Conversation.**_

"Severus, do you know what this means. That girl has gone through to much for anyone to be sane but she is and she has had 13 broken bone and all of them never healed properly and by my guess when she broke her wrists and ribs at the Dursleys she broke them at ...Oh god...." Severus looked at her not bothering to mask his worry because of what he had herd from the girl on the bed that is shaking." Um most of these injuries were accrued at a very young age and they arn't healed properly now. The ones that were broken at the Durleys were broken at the ages 3-5." before Severus could answer they saw a bright blue light and then a scream and a bash on the floor. When they turned around they saw Katie cowering on the floor looking like she would rather be some were but there. He looked at Poppy and they both swept over there.

* * *

_**Meanwhile **_

While they were talking Katie was looking at the wand doing the spell wondering what sort of spells they were doing. The next spell sparkes some memory of when her mum died in front of her. It was a bright blue light and she thought it was something it was no so she screamed and that made her fall of the bed. When she hit the floor she tried so hard to get her wind power to get rid of the light. It worked but the next thing she knew was that professor was in front of her and looked worried, even though he wouldn't admit it to any one. "Katie , are you OK? What did you see?" He said it in a vey soft and soothing voice that if you weren't the one it was headed at you would of thought it Snape was she could do was mumble " Blue light ... Halloween...mum...the dark lord... curse ....make it stop please....." Katie started rocking back and forth and Severus didn't know what to do. He looked at madam pomfrey who was looking at the results with wide eyes. Poppy looked at him and nodded to his to get her on the bed.

"Severus she has all the blood of the 4 founders in her. She is a elemental witch and she is more power full that Albus. As she has Rowena's blood she can see into the past and fut er. When she saw the Blue light it must of made the seer inside of her re activate. Now can you help her onto the bed because I do not want one of my patients getting hurt because she was not in bed." Severus nodded and he tried several thing. Number one: the levitation spell. Number two: Whispering to her and trying to coax her. She just shook her head. And several other things." Merlin Severus. Just lift her up, she is YOUR daughter after all." He just looked at her like she had gone insane. He totally forgot his mask and looked at her back to Katie and to her again. He eventually found his voice. " Poppy can you please tell me the meaning of that. I really hope you were playing a joke on me and if you were you are going to be hexed into something I know you don't like." Madam Pomfrety just smiled and looked at Katie who was tiring to brake the connection. He got down into a crouch and put her arms around his neck and his arms around her waste and legs. He put her on the bed and just sat there holding her. He heard sharp intake of breath and looked at madam Pomfrey and then he saw it. What he saw was something he would of liked not to see until it happened...

* * *

_**Vision**_

_Katie was standing there in the middle of the battle field with People that looked to be Student and Death Eaters alike. There were 3 people stnding well 4 if you count the person that was kneeling. Katie was kneeling beside a man called Severus Snape (A. K. A) Her dad. There was Voldermot laughing his head off at her. Draco was staring down his father on the other side of Voldermort. " Miss Shaw I do not believe that you had enough sense to believe him? He was a traitor." At that point Katie looked up and if looks could kill Voldermort would be dead befor you could say 'oh'. In fact it was that mean and horrified looking it made The Dark Lord step back." That traitor, as you so kindly put it, just happened to be my dad. Yes I did say DAD. And for your information he was a spy. And just another fact. He is alive. So this is were 3 of our 5 take a leave." Katie seeped her arm out and Severus went to the hospital wind, Lucius went to the ministry and Draco went behind the shields so he could still see but couldn't do anything." It's just you and me. No Death Eaters . No Students and most of all no interuptions. If were going to do this we are going to this prop pally. " Just then a stage that was half the size of the field appeared and they stepped on it. A giant shield went up and ...._

_**End Vision**_

* * *

The vision stopped. Severus looked down at the girl leaning on his arm for support. She smiles weakly up at him and rapped him in a hug. He tetivly followed her lead. Out of the corned of his eye he saw Madam pomfrey smiling like there was no tomorrow. " Katie, so we can talk without interruptions come to my classroom at 2 o'clock OK and if Draco wonders just say were you are going. Then say that you had to have some blood taken because something didn't seem right ok? Now get some sleep. Your staying here till tomorrow morning OK." That left no moment to argue because Katie was asleep after those words. He smiled as he lay ed her down then looked over at Poppy.

" Ok Poppy in your office now. We are going to have a discussion and then I will go and interagate Dumbledore."

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Ok that is that chapter done for now.**

**Yes I know I didn't think about what I was writing and can you correct me if I am wrong when I say that Rowena was the seer.**

**Was it Helga or Rowena. **

**Anyway.**

**Severus Snape is her dad.**

**Ya. **

**I like him.**

**He plays a very good actor and have you seen the new Alice in wonderland? **

**The caterpillars voice is Severus Snapes.**

**I would recognise it a mile away.**

**Charmedgirl97**


	8. Daughter, Father and Dumbledore

**Disclaimer: **

**Yes I know another one. OK I hear by proclaim that I do not own anything bar my name so you can not say anything against me in that department.**

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**This is my updated version to ****Daughter, Father and Dumbledore****. I have had my beta approve of this one and help me with it. If you have a closer look at this chapter compared to the others you will see that their is different ways of putting in things like grammar. Those who have read the original one you will see the same ideas but in a different order and as you may all have noticed I am only putting one POV in every chapter. Two depending on how long the chapter is. **

**Ok that is all for me saying that I hope you like the rewritten version.**

* * *

**Daughter, Father and Dumbledore**

Severus Snape walked over to Professor Dumbledore's office with a scowl on his face. While he was walking over there he was thinking about the conversation he just had with Poppy.

**30 minutes prior **

Severus and Poppy walked into Poppy's office.  
"Severus, would you calm down," Poppy demanded. "It's not like you knew she was yours. And I very much doubt that Albus even knew. Even if he did I don't think he would have put Katie with them!"  
Severus was pacing around the office worried out of his mind as what his little girl had to go through at those places.

_**Severus's POV**_  
_I can't believe Lily didn't tell me that she was mine. Wait what if they didn't know? I wonder if she did and didn't tell James either. Back to the point. Katie, my little girl, had to go to those muggles and get beaten and then they took her to the Orphanage were she had to stay in a sound proof room because she kept having visions. Then she would get beaten because of the magic that is inside of her. That is infuriating.  
"Severus, would you calm down It's not like you knew she was yours."Poppy snapped at me, "And I very much doubt that Albus even knew. Even if he did I don't think he would have sent Katie to them!"  
I scowled at her. Of course Albus knew. He knows just about anything.  
"Poppy, Of course he knew, it is Albus we are talking about here. And he didn't tell me because I was a spy and he thought I would want to get a pardon."  
Poppy did her famous "I am not pleased" look and then it looked like she actually took in what I thought I had wasted my time saying. She looked through the door just to make sure Katie was still asleep. Her eyes were closed, and she was breathing deeply. _

**Normal POV**  
Katie sat bolt upright. She looked around and saw it out of the corner of her eye. She spun he head and there it was again. 'God I think I'm going nuts!' she thought. She put her head in her hands and just thought it was a dream.  
"Katie? Are you awake?" Severus walked into the room and looked at her a bit weirdly. Poppy walked in after with a little house elf after her.  
"Master Severus, Flinky, is here to tell you that you should go down to the Slytherin common room. Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Parkinson are fighting." The house elf looked nervous, and bowed as he spoke.  
Severus groaned and then Katie's head lurched to the side like someone had just slapped it. It had a giant red mark that when she touched it is stung like someone had hit them.  
"Parkinson!" Katie growled which made the house elf disappear. She clicked her fingers and her clothes came back on and looked at her dad. "You want to come or not?"  
Her words were filled with something that Severus didn't like and if Pansy had hit Draco he thought he should be there to stop Katie from killing her.  
"Grab my arm and we are going to wind down to the dungeons so I would hold tight." Severus grabbed her arm and then they were down in the Common room where Pansy and Draco were fighting. Because they were in the corner and no one saw she motioned for Severus to stay while she went. She got to the back of the crowd and no one saw her then she whistled load enough for the Gryffindors to hear. Everything stopped and they saw Katie there with a fierce scowl and a red bruise on her cheek. Everyone that was standing in front of her took one look at her face and they paled and stepped back. Parkinson was shaking and Draco looked a bit weary until he saw the red mark. He touched his own and both of them flinched.  
"Pansy, what did I tell you about doing this like this?" Katie said in a sickly sweet voice that Pansy would normally not answer. Instead, she just gulped. Katie stepped forward and went very close to her. The next three words made the whole common room including Severus shiver.  
"Leave. Us. Alone!" she roared.  
Pansy nodded and stepped back.  
Katie turned around and gestured to the corner indicating for Severus to come out. He cleared his throat and everyone turned. Everyone paled even more than they had before. Katie walked over to Draco waved a hand in front of his face. The bruise disappeared and then she walked off to some were that no one knew existed. Draco walked after her wondering what he did to her.  
"Katie where are you going?" She turned around and looked at the Professor. He nodded and so did grab Draco by the hands and then winded to the room of requirements.  
"Katie… Where are we and how did we get here and why did you bring me here?" Draco's questions came out like bullets that were bouncing off of her. She turned around and busied herself by conjuring things and making them bigger and smaller. While Draco was pacing she dropped her shields and masks and everything and just fell. She turned as he moved around not caring if he saw her tears. She looked at the wall and a window appeared. She opened it then made a balcony and stood out of it.  
"Who put a bee in your bonnet?" Draco wondered aloud, just like he had when the Weasleys had stormed past them.  
"Draco, one question, just one that sets this whole thing off okay? Do you care?"She didn't turn around but you could defiantly hear that she was crying.  
Draco didn't hear the crying because; he was fuming at himself for two different things.  
"On one hand: yes I do care when you disappear for hours and then come back thinking you never went away. On the other hand no I don't care when your being this cold hearted...b....**. There I said it. You were and sometimes still are a **."  
Katie gasped as if she had been slapped. She bent forward and looked at how high the balcony, thinking about what he had just said and was vowing to herself that if she made it out of this alive she would never use magic unless in class and turned and faced Draco. She had mascara line all the way down her face.  
"Then you won't mind if I do this and the only thing that can stop me is one little word that lets me know that you really care." With that she closed her eyes leaned back and put her arm for maybe the last time.

**B/N: The amount of writing you did for the Normal Point of view should be at least how long the rest should be. What I meant was just don't switch back and forth between points of views so often. Also, try to make what you are writing make more sense. Some of the things you wrote, I had to totally change the sentence to make it make sense. Also separate what people are saying to what actions are happening. I revised it for this chapter to give you an example. Anyway, let me know if anything I said was confusing.  
-sapphirerose21-**

**Authors Note:**

**I would just like to thanks my beta**

**-sapphirerose21- for helping me. I left who they say about my chapter before this so you could see that she is indeed helping me. I don't know when the next chapter will be but I will put it up soon and hopefully better than the rest that I have put up.**

**charmedgirl97**

**Katie**


	9. NO!

**Disclaimer:**

**Yes I am here on my 9th chapter and I am feeling proud of myself. Well Disclaimer say I only own ME.**

**Authors Note:**

**Yes 9th chapter already. Wow If I hadn't of been writing like a manicak for the last 4 days I would of thought that someone else has been writing these aswell. But alas no. Do you want to find out what happened to Katie?**

**Well ths is the right place to be.**

**charmedgirl97**

**Katie**

**NO!!!!!!**

The balcany railing dissapeared and Katie fell backwards not even screaming because she would most likely die. She looked up at him and he was shaking his head then one word came out 'NO!!!!!!'

It was then that she woke up in the hospital wing like she had before. She knew she had just had a vision so she knew she could do it over again. There was a popping sound that indicateds the house elf coming." Katie, are you awake..." her dad didn't get that far . " We have to go down to the Slytherin common room!" Severus and Poppy looked at her and Poppy kindly smiled and went to open her mouth. She didn't get to say anything because Katie shouted "Ok don't belive me just ask Flinky then." The little elf nodded thinking wow she must be a physopath or something. Katie looked at them and they didn't budge. She clicked her fingers and then her clothes came on insted of her hospital clothes. As she was about to walk her head went to the side then she was then sporting a red hand print mark." Are you happy now? Theres a fight between Draco and Parkinson and we need to get down there and if you are not going to come with me I will do it myself." When they still did not move but just to look at her she screamed in frustration and winded out. Instead of going to the side like she did last time she went into the middle of the 2 fighting. She ended up facing Pansy and just as the rest were she was so surprised that Katie got her to drop the rock she was going to throw at Draco. " Pansy I will say this once and only once. If you don't stay away from me and Draco and do not come near us not even if it for school work and then you are going to need to put some shields up because one wrong move and you are in the hospital wing before you could even duck !" Katie walked towards Draco and waved her hand . The bruse dissapeared off Draco and just left a little tint of red but it stayed on Katie. " Are you ok?" She asked quietly. He nodded and grabbed her hand. Just as they were going to walk away a pain in Katie's back made her stop. When she half turned her head she saw something shiny in her back and Pansy in a throwing possition. " You said don't come NEAR us. I didn't. I threw it from over her and that is not near so you can get me for that one Scarhead!!" At that moment Proffesor Snape came into the common room. Everything went deadly silent. So silent you could hear a pin drop. Slowly everyone turned to look at Katie. He followed there eyes. At what he saw there was many things going through his head at that time. There was a knife in Katie's back and she was looking ready to murder someone. Well so were 2 other people. Draco and proffesor Snape. No one knew the exsact reason for him to be like that other than that it was his student. " Draco, could you pull it out please. It is starting to hurt even more." Draco looked at her ludicrustly. She looked back at him in a stare that said ' Well, I'm waiting!' "Don't worry I can sort of heal it well not heal heal it but stop it fron bleading. Mostly." She said ther last part quietly, silently hoping that it would work. He pulled it out and there was... Nothing. Nothing on the knife, nothing on Katies back. It was like nothing really happened. There was something else that was really wierd. every one bar from Parkinson, Snape, Draco and Katie were uconsious. They looked at each other then to katie. She didn't have anything to say. When Snape was about to say something a blinding light appeared and in it's place were four people...

**OOH cliffy. I love clifhanger. they make you want to asit on the edge of your seat.**

**Things might get a little complicated so be warned. **

**Katie might be in one big vision or she is going to go back in time. I really don't know and quiet frankly at this moment in time I couldn't give a dam because they both sound good and I think I might write to show them both to my beta and let my beta decide for my.**

**charmedgirl97**

**Katie.**


	10. Sorry, no more chapters

Hey all It's Charmed girl 97

Sorry I've not posted for a while, but I am regret to say that I am not longer continuing on with this story. Not on this account anyway. I am switching accounts and there for all of my stories too.

I am also going to rewrite them.

On this profile I will put the link to my new profile, and all the rewritten Stories from this account xx My New Accounts name is _**MoonStoneCat125**_

_**Look me up**_

_**www. / **__**u/5101959/MoonStoneCat125**_

Thank you all for reading them and I hope you like them once I have re written them.

Bye Charmed Girl


End file.
